


Falling (For Ya)

by aphenglandstan



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/F, Murphy’s Law Used for Plot Purposes, Murphy’s Law-Related Hijinks, Stacy thinks in her internal monologue AKDKFMGMGG, along with their fanart, also another rarepair that SweetPotato’s fics introduced to me, girls, like seriously go check out winnhazcoffeee on tumblr and see the saracy content I’m here for, like she just has side thoughts, listen they just deserve each other they’re both so good, tbh those can just be tags on like every Milo Murphy’s Law fic AKDKFMGMGM, they smooch, yeah!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Girls. They’re in love. You want to read this.(Stacy falls emotionally, and Sara falls physically.)
Relationships: Stacy Hirano/Sara Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Falling (For Ya)

**Author's Note:**

> reading Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy’s Law crossover fics? in 2020? God, you’re valid.

“Come on, Stace! You have to go out more. It’s not like your dream person’s just gonna fall out of the sky.”

“Uh... Candace?” Stacy pointed to the sky.

Where there happened to be a rather pretty girl. Falling out of the sky. 

Candace's response was a swift scream, and Stacy was just shocked into silence.

And then as the pair heard shouts of "Sara!" overhead, the pretty girl fell right into Stacy's arms.

She looked at Candace, mouth ajar, then looked back at the girl in her arms.

"Omg! Your dream person really did fall out of the sky, Stace! Your dream person fell out of the sky!" Candace said, jumping up and down and pointing to The Pretty Girl(TM), as Stacy had started to think of her as.

"Yeah!" Stacy wanted to jump up and down and fangirl with her about it, but decided against it, lest she jostle The Pretty Girl(TM).

"Uhm. Hello. Fully conscious Sara down here," The Pretty Girl(TM)- Stacy supposed that that meant her name was Sara- said.

"Hi," Stacy muttered, looking into her eyes.

"Hello! Sara Murphy here. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Sara (very pretty girl!!!!!) lifted a hand to shake Stacy's.

"Yeah. Stacy Hirano. It's really cool to meet you. Especially because like my friend- Candace- and I were talking about my dream person falling out of the sky. And then you fell out of the sky. Like, what are the chances?????"

"Pretty high around the Murphys," Sara said with a sigh. "But more importantly, do you think _I'm_ your dream person?"

"Is your family super lucky or something?" Stacy asked, twirling her hair around her finger. "And I mean you are really pretty and stuff so like I mean if you wanna be."

Sara smiled. "You don't know the half of it when it comes to my family. Maybe I can explain over lunch or dinner some time? And I guess you can say... I fell for you."

Stacy felt like her heart had been pierced by an arrow. In the good, lovey-dovey way. Not in the please drive her to the hospital way.

Candace smiled and gave her a thumbs up behind Sara's back.

"Yes! Lunch or dinner or something. And you can say I fell for you, too! Except not physically for me." Stacy paused for a moment. "Also, is that Time Ape on your shirt? I love Doctor Zone!"

Sara loudly gasped, making grabby hands at Stacy. " _You_ love _Doctor Zone_????? Omg. I'm the biggest superfan EVER! Wait, wait, wait. What's your opinion on the theory that-"

And as Stacy listened to her ramble, she sighed in contentment. Things were so comfortable with Sara that she didn't even care when the sewer drain fell from the sky. If it didn't hit them- or Candace, or anyone else- why did it matter? As long as she had Sara.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!!! :)! <3! Feel free to leave Kudos and/or a comment if you liked! They inspire me and help motivate me to keep writing.


End file.
